


Hesitant Corrections

by cfo_absolute



Series: The Adventures of a Non-Binary Superhero [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Non-Binary Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Just a little thing about Lena helping Kara get comfortable correcting people on their pronouns.Because that shit is hard. Even with people you love.





	Hesitant Corrections

It’s about an hour into game night when Lena realizes that Kara hasn’t said a word. They’ve laughed appropriately when everyone else does but they haven’t said anything. Which is very much out of character for the reigning Mario Kart champion. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Lena asks in a whisper that only Kara could possibly hear. 

 

Kara nods yes, but it’s half hearted and Lena sees through it easily. 

 

“Alright Champ, time to defend your title.” Winn tosses the second controller to Kara. “No powers.” He adds. 

 

James laughs at that. “Like she needs powers to beat you.”

 

It hits Lena then, the cause of Kara’s quietness and the downward turn of their mood. She’d been so focused on making sure that Kara was comfortable, focused on their body language, that she’d hardly been listening to the conversation going on around them.

 

James had referred to Kara as ‘she’ at least three times.

 

“Do you want me to correct him?” Lena asks in the same low whisper. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Kara says, abruptly dumping the controller into Alex’s lap on the other side of them.

 

Lena watches Kara stalk down the hall for a moment before excusing herself to follow after them. Lena’s heart breaks a little when she finds them seated at the edge of Lena’s bed, staring down at their hands. “Kara, darling, are you alright?” She asks again, even though at this point she knows the answer. “I can send everyone home if you want.”

 

“No.” Kara shakes their head, but doesn’t look up. “I need to get used to this, to being… I don’t know, misgendered.”

 

Lena’s heart breaks even further at the resignation in Kara’s voice. “No, you do not.” Lena crouches down in front of Kara, gently lifting their face up until their eyes meet. “Kara, this is who you are and James needs to break his old habits.” She folds her hands over Kara’s a presses a soft kiss to their cheek. “And if it helps at all, I don’t think he’s doing it to hurt you. I think he just isn’t thinking.”

 

Kara nods because they know James would never do anything to hurt them intentionally.

 

“But I’m more than happy to correct him, if you don’t feel comfortable doing it. I’m sure Alex would too.” Lena adds.

 

Kara is fighting back tears as they nod again. “Yeah, I just, um… I don’t know how to…”

 

“It’s okay.” Lena pulls Kara into a hug, wrapping them neatly in her arms. “You don’t have to know how right now. This is still so new, but we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

 

Kara nods once more, letting Lena wipe away the few tears that had managed to fall. “Thank you.”

 

Lena doesn’t say ‘you’re welcome’, just kissed the tip of Kara’s nose and pulls them up to stand. “Now, I do believe you have a Mario Kart championship to defend.”

 

Hand in hand, the two return to the living room just in time to see Winn’s character fly across the finish line, a sour look on Alex’s face. “Move over, loser.” Kara mumbles as they take the controller back from Alex.

 

The majority of the group chooses to ignore Kara’s brief absence. “Ah, the camp is back and she’s gonna kick your ass, Schott.” James says with a laugh. 

 

Kara tenses, but Lena is there. “ _ They _ could beat Winn with their eyes closed.” Lena perches on the arm of the couch and drapes an arm over Kara’s shoulders. “Couldn’t you, love?”

 

And  _ finally _ , Kara smiles, a real, genuine smile that lit up their eyes, along with Lena’s heart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like it to be known that I have nothing against James, but I do think if any one of the superfriends would have trouble breaking a pronoun habit it would be one of the boys and I just picked James between the two.
> 
> But I hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
